


A Tiny Valentine’s Surprise

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools Bodyswap, M/M, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Tony and Bucky's first Valentine's day together. ;) Bucky is freaking out because he assumes Tony is planning something big, so he's harassing everyone else trying to think of gifts (what do you get a billionaire?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Valentine’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For april fools bodyswap Wren wrote fanfic! :D  
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  
> Thanks to [morphia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia) for betaing!
> 
> Set in a slight MCU AU, with a tiny bit of influence from 616.
> 
> Writing fic is HARD, and I will now go back to drawing a little. XD

"Uh, Bucky, listen... are you free in two weeks? On thursday?"

Bucky carefully put down the gun he had been assembling after maintenance and couldn't suppress a smile. "Yeah, sure. It's a date," he said, turning around to Tony.

Tony looked at him for a moment, before his eyes flittered across the room and he tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's, uh, nothing big," he said, fidgeting.

Bucky frowned. Even though they hadn't been together for long, asking for a date wasn't that unusual. They spent time together spontaneously often enough.  
Tony dropped by Bucky's room with takeouts he stole away from the other Avengers and Bucky sometimes sat in the workshop for his weapon maintenance or simply to watch Tony. They cuddled on movie nights and tried not to be bothered by the playful comments of the other Avengers. When JARVIS called Bucky up to Tony's floor one night, Tony had surprised him with a candle lit dinner.

"Nothing big, is it?" Bucky asked, his eyes narrowing. Tony nearly jumped at that, looking anywhere but at Bucky.

"Yeah, you know, dinner. Just, not at the tower. Dinner's not a big deal right? Dinner. Yes," Tony blurted, while edging closer towards the door. "Just, be ready at seven and I gotta get back to the workshopnowseeyou!" Tony finished before hurrying out the door.

It didn't take a spy to figure out something was up. The question was: what?

It was only later that night, when Bucky told JARVIS to remind him of the date, that he realized what date it actually was: Thursday, February 14. Bucky groaned and put his head into his hands.

"Fuck. Valentine's day."

\----

"Valentine's, Stevie! And he said 'nothing big'! He was so obviously trying to downplay it!" Bucky exclaimed, pacing in Steve's room. That jerk didn't even look up from his sketchbook and only answered with a noncommittal hum.

"He's Tony Stark! Even 'nothing big' ranges between buying you takeouts and building you a specialized training facility! What will he do if it _is_ so obviously something big? I hate it when he throws money at this kind of stuff."

Bucky flopped down on the sofa next to Steve. "What should I get him? I can't really buy anything he couldn't buy himself! And I'm not really good at making anything... Stevie, come on, you knew him first, what should I do?"  
When Bucky had finally given up running away from Steve and came to Avengers Tower, Steve and Tony already were close friends, even if not everyone saw through their bickering.

Steve closed his sketchbook with a sigh. "Buck, really, he's completely gone over you, he'll love whatever you come up with."

"Oh, come on, that's not helpful!" Bucky huffed and buried his head in his hands.

\----

Natasha had been sitting in the armchair for quite some time, completely engrossed in her book. She turned another page and sighed quietly. "I know you're there, Barnes, you better tell me what you want and stop distracting me."

Bucky winced and walked closer to sit in the chair across from her. "It's about Tony..."

"Nope, I'm staying out of that one. I'm seeing enough of you idiots dancing around each other as it is," she said, smirking slightly.

Bucky groaned. "It's just for a present, nothing weird! You got to know him before, what do you think he'll like?"

She looked at him for long moment, before giving a tiny shrug and looking away. "He's not as self-centered as you might think, you know? So something meaningful will work better than something flashy, at least from you. And nothing that has something to do with his father."

Bucky sighed. "That much I already know."

Natasha's gaze flicked over him again, and she gave a tiny approving nod.

\------

"Hey Clint! Can you help me with-"

"Boomerang arrows."

Bucky frowned and only managed a confused hum.

"Boomerang arrows are always the best present. Although I heard that Stark might need a new door for the gym," Clint said, walking past him and giving his shoulder a short thump. "There might be some holes in it, which definitely has nothing to do with arrows at all."

\----

Bucky gave a short wave as he stepped into Bruce's lab.

"Hi," Bruce greeted him with a soft smile. "Tony's not here right now."

"I'm actually looking for you," Bucky said, shrugging. "I need some help with a present. I thought about what Tony likes, and looked into some science conferences, can you help me sort through them? You should know which just sound exciting and which might be actually interesting to Tony."

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea for a date. I'm sure we'll find a good one." Bruce said, now giving him his full attention.

"Ah, no, not as a date for him and me, these events are..." Too crowded. Out in the open. Sometimes he hated that he could not go back to being as carefree as before the war. "... not really my thing," he finished lamely. "Tony will probably want to go with someone else. It's not like I can actually have a conversation about science on his level."

Bruce gave him a long look. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, before closing it again and sighing. "Ok, let's have a look," he finally said.

They kicked out the uninteresting ones pretty quickly. While looking through the schedules, Bucky thought of the night he dragged Steve out to the Stark Expo. How he wanted to go to such a convention again. But after his time as Winter Soldier, walking through the big crowds just made him feel exposed and on edge.  
And if that longing to be there made him choose one of the smaller conventions, no one had to know.

\----

Bucky was still fidgeting with his suit in the car, nervous about where they were going. With a dinner date outside the tower, Bucky had to admit to himself that a suit would be the only thing appropriate to wear, as much as he wanted his hoodie and jeans back. Tony has been babbling for some time now, but Bucky couldn't quite pay attention.

They stopped in front of an expensive looking restaurant, and Tony drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment. "Okay, we're here, let's go inside," he said while smiling nervously at Bucky. As they walked to the door, Tony clasped his metal hand, leading him inside.

Bucky looked around the huge room. The interior looked very expensive, with it’s lush chairs and thick table cloths, and some staff was waiting for them to come closer. With his suit off the rack and his untamed hair, Bucky felt like he could never fit in here. But that wasn't what made him groan quietly and put his head in his hand.

The place was completely empty.

"Tony, did you buy out the whole place?" he asked, turning towards Tony with a distressed look on his face. "You know you don't have to throw your money around like that!"

Tony tried to downplay his nervousness with a shaky smile. "I... might have? Look, Bucky, I'm sorry, I just..." He stepped closer to Bucky, carefully placing his hand on Bucky's waist. "I wanted to take you out on a real date. Not just takeouts at the tower. Not that that isn't great too, but... I want to do this properly. And I also may not want the other Avengers to drop in just like that." Bucky's frown softened and he smiled slightly. "And I know you don't like to feel exposed, out in the open, or in a big crowd... And I really want you to be comfortable." Tony was talking faster now, his nervousness at Bucky's lack of reaction getting the better of him. "So I thought I could make sure you can be, even out of the tower. No other people, no crowds, and I thought I chose a good place, with the rather small windows, and some easy to defend positions..." Tony trailed off, when he realized that Bucky was staring at him.

"You bought out the whole thing so I wouldn't have to be in a crowd? Tony, that's..." Bucky wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Tony. That's very thoughtful, it’s... great."

After a while, Bucky let him go again and they chose seats which Bucky had classified as the best place to be in a combat situation, while smirking at Tony. They settled into an easy conversation, and being around Tony made him forget his unease.

While waiting for dessert, it was Bucky's turn to nervously glance at Tony. "So, uh, I got you something," he said, while getting out the tickets for the science convention and sliding them over to Tony. Bucky watched his eyes light up with joy when he read the name of the event.

Then Tony's eyes wandered over the tickets again and he looked up at Bucky, full of surprise. "That means you'll really go there with me?" he asked, his surprise turning into a broad smile. "I thought you wouldn't want that... with the crowds and, you know, me talking science all the time." Tony looked at him, full of hope.

"I, uh..." Bucky started dumbly, scratching his head. Then he remembered how much he wanted to go when he read about the convention. "Yeah, I guess I will. Can't miss a day of you being excited about science," he decided, while smiling warmly at Tony.

When they left the restaurant, Bucky slung an arm around Tony and glanced back at the room. He frowned for a moment, before looking at Tony again. "You know, even at the small convention, there will be a lot of people. I... might not like it after all. Or I might need some practice for that."

Tony turned to him, stepped closer and cupped his cheek. "Of course. Only as much as you feel comfortable with," he said before pulling him into a sweet kiss. Then he smirked at Bucky. "And taking you out again is practically a second gift anyway."


End file.
